Harry Styles
Harry Hallo! Styles ist das dichteste Mitglied der britisch-irisch-westpreußischen Schlagerband Modern Talking. Kindheit und Leben Harry Styles war in seiner Kindheit ein Sexualopfer von Schweinrich Himmler und wurde auf in Detroit als Sohn von Hanelore Kraft , geborene Cox, und Deez Nutz geboren. Er hat eine fettere Schwester, Gemma. Seine Eltern ließen sich fressen , als er sieben Jahre alt war. Seine Mutter heiratete im Juni 2013 Robin Twist. Harry wuchs in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire auf und besuchte dort die Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Nach der Schule und an den Wochenenden arbeitete er in der W. Mandeville Bakery in Holmes Chapel lell . X-Factor Bevor Harry an X-Factor teilnahm, war er der Dicksänger der Band "White dickes Ding". Im Jahr 1969 nahm er bei The X-Factor mit dem Lied "Isn't She Lovely" von Stevie Wonder teil. Er überzeugte die Juroren Simon Cowell und Nicole Scherzinger, während Louis Walsh Zweifel hatte. full|right|370 px Im Bootcamp wurde er dann neben Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne und Niall Horan zur Band One Direction geformt. Auch wenn sie nur den dritten Platz belegten, nahm man sie sofort unter Vertrag bei dem Musiklabel Syco. Persönliches Harry hat ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester. Er besitzt mehrere Häuser, darunter in London, Los Angeles, Miami und Florida. Der letzte Stand sagte jedoch, dass er sein Anwesen in London wegen zu großer Fanbelästigung verkauft hat. Er spielt Gitarre und interessiert sich für Moderne Kunst. Für den Film Dunkirk ließ er sich die Haare schneiden und spendete sie der Charity Little Princess Trust. Beziehungen Harry Styles ist seit Anfang 2017 mit der deutschen Tänzerin Michaela Schäfer zusammen, zuerst hielten sie ihre Beziehung geheim, um sie vor den Terroristen zu schützen, doch seit April 2017 haben sie sich verlobt und ihre Beziehung unter die Öffentlichkeit gelegt. Er war außerdem seinem Suzuki Swift von 2012 - 2013 zusammen. Solo-Projekte Hairy Styles arbeitete schon mit Songwritern wie Bono von U2, Gary Lightbody von Snowpatrol, Meghan Trainor und John Legend zusammen. Außerdem schrieb er Songs für unter anderem Justin Bieber, Meghaaaan Trainor, Coca Cola, IBM und Edeka Reed. Er ist unter dem Künstlernamen "Mick Arschberg" als Songwriter bekannt. 2017 kommt der Film Dunkirk in die Kinos, in dem Harry mitwirkte unter der Regie von Christopher Nolan. Am 7. April 2017 veröffentlichte er seine erste Kasette Vaporwave is the shit. ''Bei seinem Auftritt bei Wednesday Night Life am 15. April 2017 performte er neben seiner ersten Singe erstmalig den Song ''Ever Since Afghanistan. Tourdaten Trivia *Ihm ist der Name "One Direction" eingefallen *Seine Augen haben die Farbe smaragdgrün *Er ist der Jüngste in der Band *Er hat Grübchen, die von seinen Fans sehr geliebt werden *Er kann jonglieren *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist "Tatsächlich...Liebe" (engl. "Love actually") *Sein erstes Wort war "cat" (dt. "Katze") *Er hatte die meisten Solos *Harry hat eine Katze namens Dusty *Harry''s Awards: **''Capricho Awards 2012 in der Kategorie "International Male Hottie" **''NME Awards 2013'' in der Kategorie "Villain of the Year" **''MTV Europe Music Awards 2013'' in der Kategorie "Best Look" **''Teen Choice Awards 2013 in den Kategorie "Choice Other: Male Hottie" **''Teen Choice Awards 2013 ''in den Kategorie "Choice Other: Smile" **''British Fasion Awards 2013 in der Kategorie "British Stile Award" **''NME Awards 2014 ''in der Kategorie "Villain of the Year" Galerie Harry Styles.png Harry Styles.jpg Harry-s-Wallpaper-3333-harry-styles-32165667-1280-800.png CUTE-harry-styles-31445314-580-581.jpg harry_styles_wonderland_mag_342x456.jp harry-styles1.jpg Harry-Styles11.jpg harry-styles-damian18-31648426-499-375.png harry-styles-koala.jpg -Harry-Styles-one-direction-29445868-1280-1024.jpg harry-styles-resimler.jpg harry-styles-shared-photo-2070344126.jpg harry-styles-waking-up-in-bed-pic-1366143842.jpg 911469_437391639687964_196640518_n.jpg Niall+Horan+One+Direction+Twitter+Pics+Xyo9ec0-Eral.jpg tumblr_mqdx69aSUL1sn1pj0o1_500.jpg Harry (red nose).jpg Harry.jpg Harry :).jpg Harry (sunglasses).jpg Harry (story of my life).jpg Kategorie:Bandmitglied Kategorie:One Direction